The invention relates to a receiver comprising a search tuning circuit having a forward-reverse-stop circuit whose action causes the tuning of the receiver to proceed in a given forward direction after a search tuning action has started, to reverse in response to a signal received and to stop when tuning is substantially correct, having a last-found-transmission blocking circuit to prevent the same transmission from being tuned to at a restart of a search tuning action and having a manual control circuit by means of which a tuning found by a search tuning action can be changed.
IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics 1979, No. 4, pages 606-620, discloses a receiver of the above-mentioned type, in which the last-found-transmission blocking circuit is a circuit with which, during a plurality of steps after a restart of the search tuning circuit, the response to the signal from which a reverse and stop action must be derived, is suppressed. A tuning datum found by the search tuning circuit can be changed with the manual control circuit. A tuning datum obtained by this changed tuning can, if so desired, be stored in a tuning data store. This feature has been found to be often the cause that an incorrect tuning datum is stored, for example a tuning datum located outside an AFC pull-in range.